1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to estimating formation properties using explosive elements.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Oil wells (wellbores or boreholes) are drilled with a drill string that includes a tubular member having a drilling assembly (also referred to as the bottomhole assembly or “BHA”) with a drill bit attached to the bottom end thereof. The drill bit is rotated to disintegrate the earth formations to drill the wellbore. The BHA includes devices and sensors for providing information about a variety of parameters relating to the drilling operations and the formation. Various sensors (referred to measurement-while-drilling sensors or logging-while-drilling sensors or tools) are typically placed in the drilling assembly to determine properties of the formation while drilling the wellbore. Logging tools using different sensors are used to provide information about the formation after drilling. The oil service industry is continually searching for ways to estimate various properties of the formation using different and more efficient and economical technologies.
The disclosure herein provides apparatus and methods for using certain explosive elements in the formation to estimate one or more properties of formation using acoustic signals generated by such explosive elements in the formation.